nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowan Redfern
Rowan Redfern is a lamia vampire, the eldest child of the Redfern siblings, and one of the major characters of the novel Daughters of Darkness. With her sisters Kestrel and Jade, she escaped the lamia enclave they had once been a part of and came to Oregon, seeking a new life with their great-aunt Opal. History Rowan was born on the lamia enclave, the eldest child of Alder Redfern. As a young girl, Rowan was close to her brother Ash, describing him as a "nice boy", but they drifted apart as they grew older and Ash developed a more selfish personality. Rowan is very close to her two sisters, Kestrel and Jade. Rowan disliked life on the enclave, due to the patriarchal culture that undermined them, her father's controlling behaviour and the lack of freedom. Rowan secretly contacted her great aunt, Opal Burdock, who had fled to mainland USA many years ago after the execution of her husband. Rowan, determined to leave the enclave and seek a better lie for herself and her sisters, made an agreement with Opal that the three of them would come live with her in Briar Creek, Oregon. Daughters of Darkness TBA Physical Appearance Rowan is described as being very beautiful, with long, wavy brown hair and "cinnamon-brown eyes", in keeping with her namesake, a species of tree. She is tall and willowy in stature. Mary-Lynnette had managed to deduce her name upon first meeting the girl as Rowan's appearance is comparable to a tree-spirit. Personality Rowan, in contrast to Kestrel's mild ferocity and Jade's excitability, is rather placid and serves as the leader of the three sisters. She is often soft-spoken and seems to act as the diplomat of the family, in addition to being very courteous and kind. When others cross her or she finds them to not be as they say they are, Rowan will react with disappointment, yet will not hesitate to defend herself and her loved ones when necessary. Trivia * Rowan shares her name with the synonymous tree species, which are also known as mountain ash trees. However, they are not true ash trees. Rowan is widely known in folklore for its protective properties against witches and evil, and in Celtic folklore is associated with people born between January 21st and February 17th. In Norse mythology, the tree is sacred to the goddess Sif, wife of the thunder god Thor, after she used the tree to save her husband. A further tradition holds that the cross upon which Jesus Christ was crucified was carved from rowan. * Rowan's father also has a tree name. * Rowan bears several similarities to Dove Redfern, one of her ancestors. Both Dove and Rowan are described as being brunettes and having brown eyes; both are also depicted as being oddly gentle and compassionate for vampires. They also both have four siblings, though Dove was the middle child in her family, whilst Rowan is the eldest, and Dove only had sisters, whereas Rowan has two sisters and a brother. * It is possible, though unconfirmed, that Rowan and her sisters joined Circle Daybreak. Appearances *''Daughters of Darkness'' *''Strange Fate'' References Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Lamia Category:Females Category:Redfern Family